<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wet by Raspberry4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876824">Wet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberry4/pseuds/Raspberry4'>Raspberry4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cum Play, Established Relationship, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberry4/pseuds/Raspberry4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a whole lot of fucking. Trash intro idc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had a love-hate relationship with your and your S/O's very different jobs that often times required the two of you to be separated for weeks upon weeks. Those days always seemed to pass by slower than others. The longer he had to be away, the more frustrated you would become. You wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that he was a monster in bed, quite literally. You wondered if his amazing skills were to blame for your over-the-top horniness all the time, and it would only get worse for you whenever you were deprived for a long time.</p><p>Still, this situation was a <i>love</i>-hate one, because when he returned - and you knew he always would - he would make it up to you. He would give it to you so good that all that built-up frustration would be swept far far away, as if he was never away at all. You loved that feeling. All the time. Every time.</p><p>This fine evening, upon his return, he joined you at the relaxing bath you had prepared for the two of you to share. You were looking forward to the night's wild endeavors, of course, but you took your time preparing each other first. Anticipation welled up inside you with every tender stroke of his fingers along your curves, evident by the goosebumps on your skin and the rising heat and wetness between your legs. You shared a few heavy, passionate kisses while washing each other gently and thoroughly, wiping away all traces of exhaustion until you were squeaky clean. As the last drops of clear water drained out of the tub, you found yourself encased in his arms, exhaling at the feel of your back pressed at his straining erection.</p><p>He grabbed your jaw and swiftly caught your lips in a hungry kiss, hands roaming all over you fervently before settling on your inner thighs. You obliged through a breathy moan, spreading wide open for him, your cunt dripping out and ready to be taken very good care of.</p><p>Wasting no time, he pushed you up against the shower wall - you yelped as the cold, hard surface sent shivers through your cheek, chest and stomach, a striking contrast to the warmth of his body enveloping your back. One of his hands took your arms and raised them above your head in a firm grip while he used his other hand to line himself along your entrance. "___, please-" your plea turned into a loud squeal as he slid himself inside you with a solid roll of his hips.</p><p>He groaned softly at the feeling of your sex clenching down on his pulsating cock, reveling in your silky hot heat wrapped tight around him. His mouth latched onto your neck as he began sliding in and out, quickly increasing his pace while sucking on the delicate area between your collarbone and earlobe. Your huffs and moans fogged up the air within the constricted space, the sound of your bodies sinfully smacking together echoing through the walls. Soon he was pounding into you greedily, his grip on your thigh tightening, holding you open as the force of his hips lifted your feet off the floor with every powerful thrust, your breasts squeezed in between your ribcage and the cold shower wall. The repeated friction coupled with the chilling sensation you felt on your rapidly hardening nipples made you cry out in pleasure.</p><p>He let go of your quivering thigh to unhook the shower hose, his cock kept plunging into you hard and fast. You let out a carnal sound when a stream of pressurized water suddenly hit you right over your sweet spot. He kept a steady pressure on your clit with the shower hose while he fucked you at a brutal pace. The heat pooling in your stomach coiled up higher and tighter, and your moans grew louder, until your climax punched through you and washed over your whole body.</p><p>You whined at the loss of pressure over you clit when he removed the shower hose, though you could still feel him inside of you, his rhythm slowing down as he rode you through your orgasm. When he pulled out and turned you around, groaning and panting, his cock was still hard as ever, throbbing and slick with your juices. The sight of him like this was almost enough to get you going again.</p><p>As soon as you caught your breath, you flung your arms over his shoulders and wrapped your thighs around his waist, kissing him zealously. You moved your lips close to his ear to whisper how you wanted him to fuck you raw and use you mercilessly until his needs were satisfied.</p><p>"Oh, don't you worry", he assured you. "I'm just getting started."</p><p>His mouth found yours again, this time your back pushed up against the wall. He unhooked one of your legs to spread you wider before slamming himself back inside you, resuming his hard and fast pace. Powered up from your first orgasm, you met his thrusts with your own, rolling your hips enthusiastically. Your arms clung to his shoulders for support while his hands rested below your ass to hold you open, thighs slapping together as his quick, sharp thrusts filled you to the hilt. Your breasts bobbed in the air, seeking attention before he sucked one into his mouth, pelvis rubbing along your swollen clit. He sucked on the soft flesh as his free hand squeezed the other one. He licked long stripes over your stiffened nipple, swirling his tongue and tugging on the sensitive tip with his teeth, drawing out loud moans from you as he rolled and twisted your other nipple between his fingertips. He took turns in lavishing attention to both of your ample breasts while his hips kept working your core.</p><p>The rhythm of his thrusts was becoming stilted and erratic, you could tell he was close. He was angling his thrusts just right, grazing your g-spot and putting pressure on your clit at the same time. Your second climax was right around the corner - this time instead of a sudden burst of waves, the tight knot slowly uncoiling from your pelvis through your sex. Your pussy clamped down on him, clenching rhythmically around his undulating cock and throwing him over the edge as well. He came with a raucous groan, biting down on your flesh as his orgasm pulsed through you, filling you up deliciously.</p><p>As you both came down from your high, you tried to push your leg down from his waist, but he stopped you. He took you in his arms instead, with your legs still tied around him and his cock buried inside of you - and walked out of the shower. He did say he was only getting started.</p><p>He lay you down on the mattress placed over your sheets, leaning in to press his body close to yours. Most of the water had dried off of both your bodies. Before your skin came in contact with the sheets, he grabbed a pillow and placed in underneath your lower back. Keeping your torso arched upwards, he started moving again, pulling himself almost all the way out and <i>slowly</i> pushing back in. You bit your lip and winced a little at the sensation of your mixed cum starting to squelch out of your puffy slit. He reached down and rubbed your pussy lips, wetting his fingertips while continuing the languorous motions of his hips.</p><p>"I love watching you take me all the way in..." he sighed, half lidded eyes fixated on his cock disappearing inside of you before reappearing again and again.</p><p>"Don't you love it too?" he asked rhetorically, voice low and hoarse. "Don't you enjoy watching me stretch out your pussy?"</p><p>"Yes, <i>yes</i>, I fucking love it. Oh <i>god</i>," you whimpered, resisting the urge to throw your head back in bliss and keeping eye contact with him. Though you did not have to, for long. He leaned down and obscured your view, busying himself with his hands again. He began running his slick covered fingers over your hipbones, your belly button, your erect nipples, and the hollow space between your collarbones. The realization of what he was about to do set butterflies fluttering in your stomach, your heart frantically beating against your ribcage.</p><p>His arms went back on your thighs, keeping you spread open for him as he fucked you slowly, torturously, with no sign of hurry. You tossed your head back and closed your eyes, a soft moan escaping your lips at the feel of his mouth coming in contact with your skin again. With your arms resting above your head, your torso splayed before him like a human entrée, he took his sweet time to explore your body with his mouth, running his tongue along every curve, kissing and biting and suckling on the spots he had just readied, his ragged breaths fanning over your flesh - you could not help the full-body shudder shooting through you. Your breasts were ravaged once more, sucked and pulled and squeezed, your nipples pinched and plucked and nibbled, red marks forming on your smooth skin at the overstimulation. All the while he used his fingers to swipe at the mess where your bodies were joint, rubbing circles on your clit and pressing down occasionally - earning breathy sighs from you. You loved the way you could feel every stroke of his cock dragging along your walls - stretching you out and filling you up - the sinuous movements of his hips on top of you, his panting moans and hot breaths on your feverish skin. It was all too much, but not enough at the same time. He kept fucking you painfully slow until your eyes were nearly rolling into the back of your head, your whiny groans and pleas to cum paid no avail.</p><p>And then -</p><p>And then it happened in the blink of an eye. He swiftly pulled out of you all of a sudden, and flipped you over on your stomach. Before you could react, his hands were on your hips again, pulling you onto his thighs. He planted a hand flat on your stomach and <i>slammed</i> his cock back inside, riding you hard and fast and dirty. You jumped up and down in sync with his rough, furious thrusts, holding onto his thighs for support and impaling yourself with his diamond-hard cock as you desperately chased your impending release. His relentless teasing followed by his punishing pace made you see stars, your eyes half closed, mouth hanging open as you gasped and groaned, your breasts bouncing and the hand splayed on your stomach digging into your soft skin as he fucked you senseless.</p><p>His grabbed your neck with his free hand, your slurred moans were swallowed into his mouth as his lips roughly locked with yours. He snaked his hand down your neck, over your chest, across your nipple - you wailed when he gave it a soft pinch - along the curve of your waist, down on your clit - and pressed down <i>hard</i> on the sensitive nub. Your screams echoed through the room as your orgasm ripped through you for the third time, white hot and blinding.</p><p>With your body still riding the waves of your climax, he pushed you forward, maneuvering you onto your hands and knees without even sliding out of you. After all this time, you still could not believe his skills.</p><p>But you were only human, after all. You had to struggle to keep your balance, using your elbows and bending further down for extra support. Your face was buried in the sheets and blankets crumpled in your fists as he finally let himself loose control, completely giving in to his primal desires. He began pounding in and out of you, this position opened you up and made it easier for him to plunge his cock even deeper as he fucked you harder. He relished the way your succulent pussy swallowed him in with each thrust; the wet, sloppy sounds complemented the obscenely loud noises of his pelvis slapping against your ass. The room smelled of sweat and ecstasy; lewd, filthy sounds of sex veiled by the mingling of desperate panting and breathless moans. You arched your back and pushed your ass further up in the air, feeling him slide deep through you and hitting your cervix. His fingers were painfully digging into your skin, covered in sweat and slick as he drilled into you in a vicious rhythm. You could feel the familiar knot coiling up in your stomach yet again, incoherent moans and pants telling you he too was reaching his peak.</p><p>It did not take long before you came together, your whole body seized up as you were thrown over the edge, the overwhelming pleasure of your climax accentuated by his own as the load of his orgasm filled you to the brim and spilled all over your aching pussy and down your sweat soaked thighs.</p><p>A long time passed before either of you could even think properly, struggling to catch your breaths - utterly, completely spent. You both stayed like that for a while - bodies sated, sticky and covered in sweat. Yeah, you definitely needed another shower.</p><p>But fuck, it was worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>